


Train Thoughts

by Pandamilo



Series: Original Writing [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Inner Dialogue, Multiple Characters Voices, Originally Posted on Tumblr, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: I can’t believe she would-You don’t get it Mary, I-They are always taking but-The square root of-Mum, I don’t understand-Why won’t these people ever shut up?





	Train Thoughts

_I can’t believe she would-_

_You don’t get it Mary, I-_

_They are always taking but-_

_The square root of-_

_Mum, I don’t understand-_

Why won’t these people ever shut up? I mean, all they do is talk and talk and talk, and it’s impossible to think straight let alone attempt a conversation with another human being. I am merely trying to get to work, do my job and then get back home without punching someone in the face.

I really don’t get what everyone is so worked up about; everyone seems to be arguing with someone else. Or on the phone arguing. That man over there… I think he is arguing with himself. People are so strange, why would you want to talk to them… no wonder no one makes friends here.-

_Where are you sweet-_

_Stop it, David, it’s so-_

_I don’t think they saw us, do-_

_Zack, I know it’s only your first-_

_The deadline is at 8-_

**Ouch!**

Stupid woman isn’t looking where she is going. Come on! I am standing off to the side of the carriage; it would be pretty hard to walk into me if she was watching where she was going. And I mean around here at 8 am, she should know better than to text and walk. People these days have lost themselves entirely to mobile phones, they play on it, communicate with it and you never see a person without one… I guess I can’t talk; I use mine as a portable book because I can’t fit one-

_How good was that episode last-_

_You need to be in the meeting-_

_This is just ridiculous-_

_Jamie, you can’t go-_

_They moved it forward-_

I should just stop trying to talk to people, or have my own thoughts; maybe I should just try and be a sheep instead of a dog, just go with the masses… No, I don’t want to, they all seem so, smooshed, squashed and compressed… “The train: the parade of the docile”. I  wish I could talk to him, every single day we sit near each other, and I go by him like a ghost, completely unnoticed. His ear spicks terrify me, but there is just something about him. Maybe tomorrow I could try-

_Elizabeth, you aren’t allowed-_

_I think tonight is the-_

_You lost your-_

_Has anyone seen my-_

_Mum, I will be-_

How do I look to them, all of them bustling people, blurred faces and half-lives? No one really ever gets to see others how they truly are. We all present this façade of ourselves. I look at myself in the reflection of the train window, and I don’t look like me. Well, I do, but different then what I look like at home in track pants and with no make-up. Why does everything have to be 100 miles a minute… can’t we all just slow down?


End file.
